Henry Wu
Dr. Henry Wu is the geneticist that recreates the dinosaurs in all Jurassic Park media. He is the chief genetic engineer of InGen. Henry Wu was a major character in the book, but in the film he was only a minor character with the majority of his role being taken over by Mr. DNA. In Jurassic World ''Henry Wu appears as a secondary character and was responsible for the creation of the hybrid ''Indominus rex. Story of his life Henry Wu is a Chinese American from Ohio with a PhD in genetics. He is a senior member of InGen's project to recreate the dinosaurs. Dr. Wu and paleo-geneticist Dr.Laura Sorkin were the top minds in the project. When the team had discovered large amounts of dinosaur DNA, Dr. Wu proposed that they could start to clone dinosaurs by filling in the missing parts of the dinosaur genome (DNA) with DNA from extant species. Laura Sorkin opposed this idea and wanted to wait with the cloning until they had recovered 100% of a species' genome. The board of investors preferred Wu's approach because it was faster, easier and cheaper. Thus, the board gave Dr. Wu a promotion to be the chief geneticist. Wu decided to use the DNA of several species of amphibians, including the Common reed frog (Hyperolius viridiflavus), to supplement the dinosaur DNA. The first prehistoric animal was cloned in 1984. Wu also decided to build in a few safety measures. The dinosaur chromosomes were designed such that all animals were female, so they could not reproduce. He also made the dinosaurs unable to produce Lysine, so they would die without the supplements in their food. When the endorsement team visited the Isla Nublar Laboratory to see the Velociraptors hatch, Dr. Wu was among the scientists in the laboratory at that time. He joined the group and answered their questions. Wu probably left the island on the C-3208 boat during the storm evacuation. Wu returned to the island in November 1994 as part of the operation to deconstruct the ruined Jurassic Park. His job was cataloging specimen numbers, and to identify exactly how the animals were breeding. Wu discovered that the amphibian DNA enabled the animals to change their sex through a chemical trigger which disintegrated the female organs to create male sex organs. Wu kept leading the research team at a financially struggling InGen. The breeding dinosaurs had shown him that not only the DNA of various species could be combined, but also their observable characteristics. In 1995, Dr. Wu wrote the book The Next Step: An Evolution of God’s Concepts. In this book, he proposed the hypothesis that he could bring brand new species into fruition by the combination the traits of various species.3 In 1997, Wu and his team actually succeeded in creating ahybrid organism. They had combined the DNA of several plant species to create a new plant, Karacosis wutansis (or Wu Flower). The creation of this hybrid plant gained worldwide media attention. In 1998, the Masrani Global Corporation took over InGen. The CEO Simon Masrani promoted Dr. Wu within the ranks of the InGen company in December of 2000. Wu supervised the creation of new dinosaurs in theHammond Creation Lab for the new park Jurassic World. He and many other InGen scientists were involved in the creation of Indominus rex. In November of 2014, the new InGen facility named "Martel" opened in Siberia. The goal of Martel was to extract Pleistocene dated organic materials from glacial ice. He showed excitement for the project believing it will expand InGen's genome library, but he withheld from speculating about using any found materials to create Cenozoic animals for Jurassic World at the moment. In a paper for a scientific journal that was published by Wu in March 2015, he reported on the possibility of using InGen's genome library to help medical health in their research of diseases. After the Indominus rex escaped, Masrani confronted Wu about how the animal was created. Wu did not tell Masrani that part of it is Velociraptor, but he did mention that it had the genes of cuttlefish to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate. This also gave Indominus the ability to camouflage. Tree frog DNA was also used to adapt the hybrid to the island's tropical climate, but it also gave her the ability to hide her infrared signature from the thermal seeking cameras around her paddock. He also reminded Masrani that he was the one that asked for a bigger, scarier and cooler dinosaur, but Masrani accused him of creating a monster instead. Wu then states that "monster" is a relative term between a cat and a canary; they are used to being the cat. Though he seems to be somewhat unpleasantly surprised at how deadly the hybrid has turned out, he is apparently remorseful about the deaths that it has caused, deeming them merely "unfortunate", and is unconcerned that he has committed numerous crimes against nature by creating the hybrid in the first place. he had Charlie blown up with an RPG after she killed Hoskins. While everyone evacuated, Vic Hoskins had him evacuated with a case of embryos while he and his team take the rest, possibly to create more hybrid dinosaurs for battle combat. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Henry Wu will return in Jurassic World 3. Abilities and Skills Intelligance He had proven to be extremely intelligent, as he figure ways to create dinosaurs by using frog dna to fill in the missing by filling in the missing parts of the dinosaur genome (DNA) with DNA from extant species. He had even created a new species of dinosaurs by combing into a Indominus Rex. Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Alive